Virtual Stampede
by Kate Ryou
Summary: Girl and her computer. Vash and his problems on said computer. Things get hairy when a virus gets into the comp. May up in rating.
1. Death is only the beginning

-My first Trigun fic. I hope this turns out pretty good considering I planned it all out for weeks.  
  
Wolfwood: Stop complaining. Your here now aren't you?  
  
Good point. Well since this is the first chapter of Virtual Stampede. :said in dramatic voice: Then there are no reviews. So on to the the disclaimer! Vash your going to read it this time.  
  
Vash: Oh alright. :sighs: Kate does not own any of this. The characters and titles belong to Yasuhiro Nightow, except the title to this story and the made up characters. :finshes: Happy?  
  
Yes! Now on with the first chapter of Virtual Stampede!-

In a normal sized bedroom, two people are seen working with a computer. One male the other female. The girl is sitting at the computer typing away. The guy just looks over her shoulder as she works, and gets her what ever she asks for. On the t.v. on the other side of the room a cartoon is on. To be more precise Trigun, and it's the last episode. The guy speaks up, "Hurry up, you only get one shot at this!"  
  
She yells back to him, "Yes I know.Now if you would kindly stop reading over my shoulder I could get this done with. I need it to be the exact time, or it won't work." The girl told him never looking up from her computer. The guy sighs and leans against the wall. He turns his head and watches the show on the t.v.  
  
Vash walks through the desert with his brother on his shoulder. He thinks about the girls, Millie and Meryl. Tears flow from his eyes as he knows that he'll never see them again. Suddenly the body on his shoulder feels very light. When he realizes that his brother is gone everything around him is black. "What the hell?" He says to nobody, but himself. He looks around and sees a neon green grid on the floor and ceiling. "Where am I?"  
  
A screen appears suddenly infront of him. "Hey there needle noggin. Long time no see." The guy said on the screen.   
  
Vash went wide eyed and shook his head. "Wolfwood? You're suppose to be dead." Vash said in utter surprize. He really didn't know what was going on. He put his hands over his face, then pull them away. "What's going on here Wolfwood. How come I look all rounded?"  
  
Wolfwood would only smile as he stepped aside. "I think see should tell you." Wolfwood was replaced with the young lady.  
  
"Hey there Vash. I'm Stephanie and your in my computer. It's all appart of this program I came up with to transport my favorite anime characters to my plain of existence." The girl would explain as Vash stared at her stunned.

-That was the first chapter. I know mothing really happened, but it's just the first chapter. It will get better with time.  
  
Wolfwood: Like a fine wine huh?  
  
Yes just like a fine wine. So please review and I'll have more of this up in a short time.   
  
Vash: Later! :waves:  
  
See you guys next time.-


	2. The Humanoid Trophy

I am back with Virtual Stampede chapter 2. This story is just full of surprizes although i hav not gotten to them yet.  
  
Wolfwood: You don't say. I have a big role in this story don't I?  
  
Yes you do my priest.  
  
Vash: :glares at him: I'm all alone through out this story.   
  
No your not. Now onto the reviewer response.   
  
DemonSurfer: I dont like to be called Katie. Thanks for the candy! I love your story. I think Steph would agree on the 3d Sesshomaru.  
  
Kesshite: Yes it is you that's the main char, and you will get crazier as the story goes. So be happy and live a good life.  
  
Ok now the disclaimer. Wolfwood your turn.  
  
Wolfwood: Damn. :clears throat: Kate does not own anything but the stuff that came out of her own mind. :Takes out cigarette and starts smoking:  
  
Don't smoke, it's bad for you. That's why Mr. Priest died in the series b/c he smoked just about everytime you saw him. Now onto the chapter!  
  
....................................................  
  
"I have just one question." Vash said sitting on the black and green floor. "How is he still alive?" He was still confused at how his friend was alive.  
  
"Long story. As for now I'll be doing last minute adjustments to my machine and you'll be with us shortly" Stephanie told him leaving the picture.  
  
Vash stared at the empty screen for a moment until he sighed. "Why do things like this keep happening to me?" he said to himself not knowing Wolfwood heard him.  
  
"This has happened to you before?" Wolfwood asked raising an eyebrow. Vash just shook his head.   
  
"Strange things keep happening to me though." He retorted standing up. He started to pace as he was getting bored of the non-changing scenery around him. "So how long have you been there?"  
  
"Not to long. This girl keeps dragging me places and showing me off like a human trophy. It gets annoying after awhile." He informed his pal. Then out of nowhere a plushie hit him in the side of the head.  
  
"I do no such thing!" The girl shouted from somewhere in the distance. Wolfwood just shook his head.  
  
"Sounds like fun." Vash joked at his buds expense. Wolfwood's left eye twitched at that. Vash either ignored it or didn't notice. "So how much longer until I can get out of here?" He had stopped pacing and now stood a few feet away from the gaint screen.  
  
Stephanie appeared on the screen and smile. "Just a few more minutes. I know your starting to feel weird, but I do believe that's normal."   
  
................................................................  
  
Okay that was that chapter and it only took me about 30 minutes to write.  
  
Wolfwood: Big accoplishment there.  
  
Shut up. Okay so lets see what happens to Vash and them on the next exciting chapter of "Virtual Stampede"!  
  
Vash: Well I hope things go better for me, although I doubt it.  
  
Cheer up and have some fun. So review and I'll see you guys later. 


End file.
